


Rainy Days

by osirismind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Obsession, Rain, Scenting, Storms, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osirismind/pseuds/osirismind
Summary: "Fuck! Why do you have to smell like this when I wanna fight with you?" the werewolf blurted out and realized moments later what he just said. "I mean- I don't even know! Ignore what I just said," Liam tried to correct himself but it really didn't help to clear up the situation. He put his hand behind his neck, like he always did when he was nervous or when things became uncomfortable for him. Why did he always had to talk before he thought it out?Or, the fic in which Liam loves the smell of the rain and Theo smells just like it.





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fics, so I'm not that skilled yet. Also, I'm not a native speaker and this is not beta read.
> 
> Enjoy!

Liam loved rainy days, especially when a storm comes up and the dark clouds are all over the sky and there are only little blue spots left and you can still see the sun creeping through. It was even better when it was night and the growling of the thunder started and the bright lightning lighted up his room from every few minutes.

Light rain on spring or summer days was also wonderful. When it was warm enough to go out and let the rain wash over his skin. The feeling was always overwhelming. Liam always asked himself if there's gonna be a rainbow afterwards. The only thing he learned from physics was how rainbows emerged. He hated physics as much as every other science class but the rainbow thing stuck in his head. Maybe it was because it had something to do with the weather and the beautiful colors of it. It had something artsy and looked aesthetically.

Taking pictures of the landscapes and the changes of the weather or sunrises and sunsets and the different colors of the sky, was also something Liam loved doing. When he looked at the photographs he could still feel the atmosphere and the feelings which came with them.

But watching it was still better than looking at pictures. He always tried to inhale everything and keep it in his memories. As a child Liam already loved being snuggled up in front of the window, with some blankets and hot chocolate, to just watch nature doing its thing. The way the sun broke in his window on a spring day. Or the way you can see the heat on a summer day, he couldn't describe it but it looked kinda blurry. He also loved snowy days, even though he lived in California and they had no snow but he went on vacation with his parents once for snowboarding and skiing and there was so much snow. His parents gave him company when he watched the snow storm outside. It was all white, which sounds stupid because snow is white, but it looked magical. In this moment he knew why people always said that snowy Christmases were somehow magical.

But the best thing were still the rainy days. Other people could fight him about it. He wouldn't care. It was so calming and the fresh air after a rainy summer day was the best thing ever. Once his neighbor had trimmed the grass in his garden before the rain storm and afterwards he could still smell the wet grass and this smell was even better, it became his favorite.

When he became a werewolf his senses heightened and so did his smelling. He could smell all the little things he never smelled before and his favorite scent became even more intense. Every time the scent filled his lounges was so overwhelming.

Then he met Theo and he was thrown back to the time he discovered his favorite scent. The chimera just smelled like it. Liam really didn't know how he could smell like wet grass after a rain storm but Theo really did. The beta already thought that he went to the woods to roll in wet grass to smell like it but this was pathetic, right? He didn't mind it though. To be honest he really liked it and the feelings for said chimera weren't helping to concentrate on anything else than him. Liam really got it bad.

This day was one of the rainy days he loved most. The werewolf could already see a storm coming up and there was already the growling of the thunder storm, which always caused him goosebumps. But Liam couldn't enjoy the moment because of an angry chimera standing right in front of him. Liam had already forgotten why they even argued but he couldn't give up because of his pride and stubbornness. He was too competitive and losing a fight just wasn't an option.

"Liam! Are you even listening to me?" Liam heard the outraged chimera yell at him, which brought him out of his thoughts.

"Of course, I am," he replied but by the face that Theo made he heard the skip of his heartbeat which told the other boy that he was clearly lying.

"Oh right and you can repeat what I just said in the last few minutes?" Theo looked at him expectantly, raising one eyebrow.

"Probably something about me being stupid and you being perfect and all the other stuff you always say when we argue," even though he had no clue what Theo had talked about he was still pleased with his answer because the shocked expression on the chimera's face was everything and Liam grinned to himself by the sight of it. 

It didn't last long though. He snapped out of it and looked angry again but softer than before. "You don't even know what you're talking about. You didn't listen to me and you can't deny it." Theo smirked at him, the typical smirk that always made Liam's knees go weak and the combination of the marching scents of the rain outside and Theo's made it even worse.

"Fuck! Why do you have to smell like this when I wanna fight with you?" the werewolf blurted out and realized moments later what he just said. "I mean- I don't even know! Ignore what I just said," Liam tried to correct himself but it really didn't help to clear up the situation. He put his hand behind his neck, like he always did when he was nervous or when things became uncomfortable for him. Why did he always had to talk before he thought it out?

"What do you mean by this?" Theo eventually asked, looking straight into the other boy's eyes.

The piercing gaze really didn't help to concentrate on what to say. He eventually decided to be honest and come clean. "Like- like wet grass after a rain storm," he finally said when he found his courage to speak again.

Theo started laughing, which made him even more nervous. He really had fucked up this time. He must think that Liam is crazy and he won't talk to him ever again or even worse, move out.

"Wow, that's really not what I expected little wolf," the chimera said after he had calmed himself down. He looked just as confused as Liam felt. Or was it even confusion, the beta had never seen this expression on the other boy's face before. It could also be a concerned expression. Maybe because he finally figured out that Liam was a weirdo. No, he probably knew that already. They lived in one house; Theo must have noticed.

Liam concentrated on the storm outside to calm himself down and find the right words to explain this whole thing to the other boy. "You probably already noticed that I'm kinda obsessed with the weather and especially with the rain. And the smell of wet grass after a rain storm is my favorite scent and you just smell like it," he said and locked his eyes with them of the chimera. There was also something calming about Theo's eyes. They had an unidentifiable color. It could be gray, blue or green or just a mix of all of them. And they looked different in every light but right now they matched the dark gray of the stormy sky.

"It's one of the first things I've noticed about you. The way you look at it is just breathtaking. You're always so caught in it and fascinated that you shut the rest of the world out. You also did it like five minutes ago. But you look adorable when you do it," Theo eventually said and grinned down at the beta.

Liam didn't know how they overcame the space between them but now there faces were only inches apart and he could feel the chimera's chest against his own. Theo looked down at Liam lips and smiled.

"I already thought about kissing you to get you out of your thoughts. It could be way more effective than all the other stuff I already tried," Theo said quietly and Liam could feel his breath on his face while he did.

"Why didn't you do it then?"

"I thought you didn't want to," Theo admitted.

That was all Liam needed to hear to confirm that it was okay to lean in and kiss the other boy. So he did and captured the chimera's lips with his own. It was a soft kiss and it wasn't what he expected it to be. Not with the big bad chimera Theo Raeken who apparently were soft for him.

They eventually pulled apart and Liam was surrounded by his favorite scent. Theo's scent that filled his lunges, which caused him to smile widely at the chimera.

"So, it wouldn't have been a problem after all," Theo said smugly.

"And I already thought you were soft for me," Liam pouted and looked at him with his big blue puppy eyes.

Theo melted by the sight. "Oh, I totally am little wolf," he admitted and leaned in to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! xx
> 
> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism make my day; so fell free to leave some <3


End file.
